Pressure-sensitive adhesives made from either hydroxyl-terminated polymers or random-hydroxylated polymers are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,773 discloses preparation of pressure-sensitive adhesives from (A) a hydroxyl-terminated diene polymer, and (B) an isocyanate-terminated polyether prepolymer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,652 teaches preparation of pressure-sensitive adhesives from (A) an acrylate polymer containing a hydroxylated monomer randomly polymerized therein, and (B) an isocyanate-terminated polyester or polyether prepolymer. Such adhesives typically are deficient in clarity required for certain applications, such as where two clear films are to be laminated to one another using a pressure-sensitive adhesive. A new hydroxylated liquid polymer and a pressure-sensitive adhesive made therefrom are desired, both having improved clarity. Moreover, improved 180.degree. peel adhesion of the adhesive is desired, if for no other reason than to provide a range of adhesive properties for different applications.